Birthday Surprise
by Twilight Kisses
Summary: SxS, Syaoran has been back in Tomoeda for a couple of months now and it's now his 15th birthday. It'll be the first birthday not celebrated over the phone with our fav couple and Sakura wants to make it the best birthday ever for him! Follows the manga
1. Planning

AN: Happy Birthday Syaoran-kun! I've been writing this for the last few weeks so that I'd have it all ready for today. Originally I thought it'd be a one shot but I got a bit long so I'm breaking it up into 3 parts in stead. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor any of it's characters, which all belongs to CLAMP._

* * *

**Birthday Surprise  
Part 1 - Planning**

It was a beautiful day in early July as Sakura smiled up at the blue skies along her way home from school. Normally she'd walk home with Syaoran, her boyfriend, but today he was still busy with soccer practice (which she had practically forced him to try out for since he was very good at the sport and she had cheerleading on the same days, it turned out he was really grateful for her doing so - he quite enjoyed the sport) that was running a bit overtime. Sakura had wanted to stay and wait for him to finish, but needed to get home and start dinner for when her father and brother came home from university. Syaoran understood that and promised he'd call her after dinner instead. She hummed a happy tune as she started to skip on home.

It had only been a couple of months since Syaoran had fulfilled his promise and returned to her after finishing his formalities in Hong Kong. She had been delighted that the Li clan had allowed him to return and finish school here in Tomoeda to be with her. She had enjoyed the phone calls and letters but it was always so much better to have him there in person, see him everyday and hold his hand or embrace him. They didn't so much mind doing in front of Tomoyo now, despite the fact that she usually had her camera filming their every move. It was something they got used to after awhile.

It had just been a couple weeks after her fifteenth birthday that he came back. Prior to that, she had received a birthday present from him in the mail that was a beautiful cherry blossom necklace that she wore all the time, which was only one part of her gift. She had called him and thanked him for the beautiful necklace and tried to get him to tell her the other part of what her present was, but he wouldn't tell her and instead promised that it'd make them both very happy when she received it. She was surprised and very happy that morning late in April when she was walking to school and saw him standing there in front of her very eyes holding his Sakura-bear she had given him before he left. It had felt like so many years when really it was only a couple as her emerald eyes filled up with tears of joy and she ran to him, embracing the now much taller boy. She was happy that they could now be together, forever.

His birthday was coming up in a week and after that summer vacation. Luckily this year his birthday landed on a Sunday and it'd be the first birthday not spent over the phone. She really wanted to do something very special for Syaoran.

Sakura thought back to the letter she had received from Kaho and Eriol in England, after sending one previously hoping to get some advice from the couple. They only suggested that she does something from her heart because Syaoran would like anything that came from her. She had been a bit frustrated with that reply, but it was no surprise the two of them had always been very mysterious. In the end, Kero only said to her; I told you so.

Sakura then decided to talk to Tomoyo, whom she realized she should've asked in the first place even if she did get a bit carried away with the idea. Tomoyo had always been quite the romantic and she had suggested a candle-lit dinner under the stars on the beach. It took a while for Sakura to convince Tomoyo that they weren't ready, being the very shy couple that they are, for that just yet as long as she promised Tomoyo that she could plan it all out when they were ready. Instead her best friend had suggested a party with some close friends. They were both excited about the idea, especially Kero who demanded all the left overs for himself. Now all that was left to do was get permission from her father to have the small party at her house.

"I'm home!" Sakura called as she reached her doorstep, shutting the door behind her. Kero zoomed out from the kitchen to greet her. "Kero-chan! What did I tell you about roaming around the house? Otou-san or onii-chan could've walked in!"

"But they didn't! Besides it's not like they don't suspect me anyway...especially your brother," Kero said with a little grin. "So what's for dinner?"

Sakura sighed with a hint of amusement at the little guardian's question before getting started.

Later that evening Sakura was helping her father with cleaning the dishes when she asked him the question she's been wanting to. "Ano...Otou-san?"

"Hai, what is it Sakura-san?" Fujitaka asked as he placed a dish up in the cupboard.

"I was wondering...I mean, that is to say...ano..." she started shyly as her father smiled down at her. "Um! Oh...yeah, Syaoran's birthday is coming up next weekend and I was wondering...if maybe its ok if we had a small party here for him?"

"Sure you can. I don't have a problem with that," Fujitaka agreed.

"Problem with what?" Touya's voice interrupted as he came into the room.

Fujitaka turned to his son and smiled. "I was just giving permission for Sakura-san to have a little birthday party for her boyfriend, Syaoran-san next weekend," He said, using the first name of the young man that had become quite close to the family since he came back to be with his daughter for good. He laughed to himself when he saw her blushing at the word 'boyfriend'.

Touya nearly tripped over his feet as he shot up. "What?! Boyfriend- that GAKI?!"

Sakura whirled toward her brother and glared at him before stomping on his toes. "Syaoran is not a gaki! And you're well aware that he's my boyfriend so leave him alone onii-chan!"

"What the-" Touya yelled out, holding his foot and hopping painfully on the other, "Right. And you're not a kaijuu," he said with a sarcastic smile before sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sakura is not a kaijuu! Onii-chan!" she whined, swinging her arms as he held her away from his person with a stretched arm and hand on her head. The same old routine between the siblings.

"Hmph," Touya grunted. "I guess gakis and kaijuus belong together after all. Maybe I should give you my blessings except I CAN'T STAND THAT GAKI!"

"Onii-chaaaan!"

"That's enough you two. Touya leave your sister alone."

"Yeah, yeah," Touya waved his hand playfully. "I wouldn't want the house to collapse with her temper anyway."

Sakura pouted before thanking her dad for his permission and heading up to her bedroom with pudding for Kero.

* * *

A few days later after school Sakura was shopping with Tomoyo after insisting that they walk Syaoran home instead, even though they lived in the same direction and Sakura's place came first. He had seemed a bit suspicious, especially when Sakura turned down his specialty Chinese tea that he makes and she loves so much upon arriving at his place. He merely cocked an eyebrow and looked to Tomoyo for an answer which she shrugged off with a glint in her eye. It had been an awkward few moments at his doorstep before Sakura suddenly grabbed Tomoyo and bolted from there. He had blinked and watched until they were out of sight before going inside. After all, he had seen stranger things with those two.

And so the two girls wondered aimlessly around the mall, brainstorming ideas of what to get him. Sakura had one idea in mind that she blushed at every time she thought of it.

"So what is on your mind, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, causing Sakura to snap out of her reverie.

"Hoe? Oh...just thinking of ideas!" she nervously replied.

"Are you sure you're not thinking of something else? Something that involves...Li-kun's lips? Oh ho ho ho ho!" she asked. She giggled more when she saw her best friend do a double take and blushing heavily.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gasped after having regained her balance.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo giggled before pointing to a store. "How about we look there since we haven't gone to that store yet?"

Sakura and Tomoyo browsed around the shelves before Sakura sighed in frustration. "Guys are so hard to shop for. I have no ideas of what he might like..." she trailed off before thinking back to her previous thoughts on a gift she knew Syaoran would really like.

Tomoyo held up a few items and examined them. "You know, Sakura-chan...you know Li-kun a lot more than I do. You only spent two years talking on the phone and communicating through letters with him...and I haven't communicated with him much since our elementary days and even then I didn't know him very well, except for his feelings for you. Why don't you name off some of the things he likes that you know of?"

Sakura blushed slightly at her friend's words and thought for a few moments before speaking. "Well...he likes...chocolate! And Martial arts...ano..." she rubbed her chin in concentration. "He seems kind of interested in dad's profession..." she thought back to the times when he came over to her house and saw some of her father's artifacts and the two got into a deep discussion about it.

"Hmm...Li-kun is very punctual as well," Tomoyo said, eyeing a nice watch through the glass cases near the jewellery section. She looked around the various cases. "Do you think he'd wear a gold chain or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked and followed Tomoyo's gaze to see a men's jewellery section. She saw a display of silver and gold chain necklaces. She closed her eyes, imagining. She studied a gold one, with flat, small, thick links. She imagined him wearing it with one of his button down dress shirts, a dark green one or white, with the top un-buttoned showing off his strong collarbone and the gold chain...wearing her favourite cologne that he wears when they're not in school...

She snapped out of her thoughts and blushed, turning away from the jewellery.

"Well Sakura-chan? Do you think he'd wear that?"

"I don't know..." she tried to hide her face from her best friend's view. "Ano...I'm not so sure..."

"A lot of guys look good wearing chains like this and I think gold would definitely suit Li-kun," Tomoyo pressed with a small smile. "I think he'd especially wear it just for you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo before turning back at to the chain. "Hai...I think he would..."

"Then its settled. I'll make him the perfect outfit to go with it!" Tomoyo said with starry-eyes as the two approached the cashier and requested the chain that Sakura had been eyeing. Sakura paid for it and together they left the store.

"I was also thinking since you said chocolate was his favourite, maybe you could make him some of your special chocolates like you're so good at!" Tomoyo said as they waited for Fujitaka to pick them up.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah!"

Soon Fujitaka arrived and the girls sat together in the back seat.

"Did you find something nice?" Fujitaka asked his daughter. Sakura nodded and told him about the gold chain and her plans on making him a batch of her best chocolates.

"I was also thinking that we should make it a surprise party for Syaoran-san," Fujitaka offered as they stopped at a set of lights. "Do you think he'd like that?"

"Yeah! It'd be lots of fun," Sakura agreed.

"But we'll have to try and distract him. Syaoran-sun has a way of showing up at the house on your days off school and since it's a Sunday, maybe you could treat him to something special while we set up the party," Fujitaka suggested.

"Yeah!" Tomoyo agreed. "That would be perfect! How about Sakura treats him to a nice lunch? A cute picnic or a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant!" her eyes sparkled and Fujitaka laughed while Sakura blushed.

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"Actually that's a great idea," Fujitaka agreed as they neared Tomoyo's house to drop her off. "There's a new restaurant that opened up in town, a few of my colleages have tried it and they said it's really good. I'll tell you what, I'll make some reservations tomorrow on the way home since I pass by there," he said with a smile.

"But otou-san...you really don't have to..."

"But I'd like to Sakura-san," he smiled warmly at his daughter. "You can call it my birthday present for him. I think Syaoran-san would very much enjoy that with you."

"Great idea! Sakura-chan your dad is full of great ideas!"

"I'm glad you like the ideas," Fujitaka smiled and stopped in front of Tomoyo's mansion.

"Mou...you two think too much alike when it comes to me!" Sakura blushed and pouted as the two laughed at her dismay.

"You'll thank us later, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as she got out and Sakura stood on the sidewalk with her. Tomoyo gave her friend a hug before turning away. "Don't worry about the party, your dad, Touya-san, Tsukishiro-san and I will have it all covered! Well maybe not so much Touya-san..." she giggled as an after thought. "I'll invite some of our close friends and make the arrangements. You just make sure that you and Li-kun both enjoy your day!"

Sakura blushed and nodded with agreement before getting in the front seat next to her father and drove off. Surely everything would work out and Syaoran would have the best birthday ever!


	2. Party

**Birthday Surprise  
Part 2 - Party**

It was early Sunday morning when Syaoran shut off the hot water and reached for his towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he stepped out from the shower and wiped the condensation from the bathroom mirror. It was his regular routine to wake up at five in the morning, train for about an hour or an hour and a half, depending, then shower and eat breakfast and off to school or start about his day if there wasn't any school. It was part of the deal he made with his mother and the Li clan in order to come back to Tomoeda to stay. Today was the weekend, his homework already completed and his birthday, but he had no plans except most likely hang out with Sakura later in the day and wait for a phone call he'd probably receive that evening from his mother and sisters.

He turned on the air conditioning as he made it to his bedroom. It seemed as though it would be another hot day today. He quickly threw on some shorts and t-shirt and headed to the kitchen. After preparing himself a quick breakfast he glanced back at the clock to see that it was only a little after eight in the morning.

Syaoran turned to the refrigerator and plucked off a piece of paper from the magnetic 'to-do' list. He eyed it quickly and figured he might as well pick up a few of the items on the list that he had run out of for something to do to kill the time.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Syaoran finished putting the items away when the phone rang. He quickly checked the caller id and saw that it was his mother's mobile phone calling. He picked it up and answered.

"Moshi moshi, Syaoran speaking," he greeted.

An older woman's soft voice replied. "Happy Birthday Xiao Lang. Were you out earlier? We tried to contact you."

"Thank you and yes," Syaoran answered. "I was running a few errands."

"I see. Oh, just a moment, your sisters want to wish you a happy birthday as well."

Syaoran pulled the phone from his ear as a parade of squeals flooded through the lines.

"Happy birthday little brother!"

"Our little wolf is growing up!"

"I bet you're just sooooo handsome!"

"KAWAII!!"

Syaoran blushed deeply as the four continued to squeal into the phone as he sweat-dropped and waited as patiently as he could for them to calm down. _'They'll never change,' _he thought.

"So where is Sakura-chan?" a voice asked. Syaoran assumed it must've been Shiefa, but it was hard to tell her apart from Fuutie sometimes. He continued to blush slightly as his heart sped up at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

"Ano...I haven't heard from her yet today," he told his sisters, which got them into a fit of giggles and ideas that she was planning something special for him as a surprise. Syaoran rolled his eyes at their antics before he heard the line go quiet.

He stared at the receiver and realized that the line must've dropped from their over-excited behavior. He set his cordless back into the cradle, assuming that they'd call back or his mother would call back later in the evening when it was quiet. As he stepped away from the room, the doorbell rang.

Syaoran went to the door and opened it, only for the door to be knocked aside into the wall as his emerald-eyed angel tackled him, slamming him into the floor with her on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He grimaced very slightly as he composed himself and wrapped his arms around her small waist, bringing her closer to him. She beamed at him and placed a quick, yet very sweet kiss on his cheek. Syaoran hadn't been expecting any more than that, since they were both too shy to have had their first real kiss yet.

"Happy Birthday Syaoran!"

"Thank you Sakura," he smiled as he helped them to their feet. She latched onto him once more before pulling away. She then pulled a package out from behind her, though Syaoran was pretty sure it was out of no where, and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"It's a birthday present from Tomoyo-chan, now go get changed. I'm taking you to lunch!"

"Huh?" he asked, looking up from the package to her. "Why would you do that?"

Sakura sweat-dropped before she pouted. "Maybe because it is your birthday sweetie!"

"Oh," Syaoran said. "OH! Right. Eh heh..." he snapped out of his daze."Um...okay then...but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Now hurry up! We have reservations for two o'clock and it's getting closer to that time. I'll wait here," she said and slipped into her slippers that she kept there and sat down on the couch.

Syaoran nodded dumbly before going off into his room to change. A few minutes later, he came back out wearing slightly loose, light beige cargo pants and a dark green dress shirt. Sakura nodded in approval knowing that Tomoyo had made it special to go with Sakura's gift that she'd be giving him later on. She got up from the couch and approached him.

Syaoran glanced down at his girlfriend who was eying his shirt and raised a thick brow in question. He blushed as she unbuttoned the first few buttons, exposing his collarbone. She disappeared momentarily into his bedroom, leaving him more confused, before she returned with what he noticed was her favourite cologne that he wears. She sprayed some lightly and sat it down on the table before taking his hand and pulling him toward the door.

* * *

Syaoran stopped when the two arrived in front of the newly opened restaurant. Sakura glanced up at him, tilting her head and peering at him with confusion written in her eyes as he backed away somewhat.

"Really, Sakura this is too much. I've heard about this place and it's pretty expensive."

Sakura turned to him fully and looked up at him. "But it's your birthday, Syaoran!" she tried to reason.

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't want you going out of your way..."

Sakura pouted and stomped a foot on the ground, placing her hands on her hips as she glared up at him. "Syaoran! As your girlfriend that loves you very, very much I would think that I'm allowed to treat you to something extra special... especially on your birthday! Besides that, this is a gift from otou-san as well..." she looked away sadly. She couldn't understand why Syaoran was being so modest on his birthday.

Syaoran sighed with a small smile. "Okay, I'm sorry Sakura...its just that...well, I'm not really used to this kind of treatment," he said truthfully. Despite the fact that the Li's were very well off, Syaoran hadn't really experienced much special treatment on his birthdays except lots of presents from his sisters, and this was the first one since he had come back to stay in Tomoeda, he was a bit unsure. It'd be different if it were Sakura's birthday because then he'd go all out for her, but he didn't want any expenses on his behalf. He liked to keep things simple for himself.

"Well you better get used to it," she said and took his hands gently in hers. She kissed his knuckles softly before reaching up and placing a kiss on his jaw. "Please, for me?"

Syaoran sagged his shoulders and smiled slightly before giving in. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with saying no to Sakura anyway. She pulled him into the restaurant where she went to the front desk, asking for reservations for Kinomoto. The person at the front, led them to the a table for two near a window, passing them two menus and said that a waiter would be with them shortly before leaving.

They eyed the menu for a few moments in silence seeing that the new place offered a variety of different meals. They ended up ordering Syaoran's favourite seafood Dim Sum and Jasmine tea.

They ate their meal blissfully, stealing glances at one another while blushing and having small talk.

"So did anyone call you today?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Hai, my family did."

Sakura giggled, knowing how his sisters were over the phone since they called quite often and usually when she was there. He told her about how the phone suddenly dropped due to their hyperactivity and he expected them to probably call back later in the evening to torture him some more. Sakura giggled at that, much to his dismay.

"Don't worry. I love you, Syaoran and I will give you the best birthday ever!" she took his hand into her both of hers and smiled brightly.

"I love you, too," he returned the smile. _'She's just too cute,'_ he thought, oblivious to her plans.

They quickly finished up and ordered chocolate cake for desert before heading to the park. They walked hand in hand to the other side of the Penguin park where there were more trees, benches and a small, but very beautiful lake.

Sakura pulled him to a bench in front of the lake and the two sat down as Syaoran pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her forehead against the crook of his neck lovingly. The two gazed out at the lake as it sparkled under the summer sun as he rubbed her back with one hand and held her hands with the other.

"It's beautiful here," she breathed.

"Yeah," he agreed. It wasn't as noisy on this side of the park since most of the kids played at the play ground. They cuddled in comfortable silence as the hours slipped by and people passed by along the path with their kids, pets or significant others.

It was around dinner time that day when Sakura and Syaoran got up from the bench and headed to the Kinomoto residence when Sakura offered him to come for dinner. Sakura made a quick call on her phone to her father that Syaoran would be joining them. They held hands as they walked along the sidewalk to Sakura's small, but cozy home on the quiet street.

Sakura opened the door and led him inside, but before they could even get their shoes off, Syaoran was tackled to the ground by four women.

"Baby Brother!"

"Xiao Lang!"

"Kawaii Syaoran!"

"Little Wolf!"

He was smothered by kisses and hugs, leaving lipstick marks on his cheeks that giggles were followed by. When Syaoran regained himself, he looked up to see the Kinomoto's, Tomoyo (with her video camera of course), Yukito and his mother smiling down at him, well minus Touya who didn't smile at Syaoran unless it was a taunt of some sort. Touya instead stood there his arms crossed, with what looked to be relief on his face. That didn't last long before Syaoran's sisters launched themselves at Touya and Yukito once more, each latching onto both of their arms.

Syaoran sighed in relief as Fujitaka helped him stand to his feet and Sakura wiped away the lipstick marks with a handkerchief, giggling while doing so.

"What are you all doing here?" Syaoran asked his mother.

"Kinomoto-san, Sakura-chan and Daijouji-san arranged for us to be here for the weekend," Yelan explained to her son. He took in his mother's appearance and saw that she wasn't wearing her traditional Chinese robes, but instead wearing fancy Chinese summer clothes along with her daughters. It wasn't often that he saw his mother looking so relaxed.

"She's a very beautiful and sweet girl, son," Yelan whispered to him, glancing over to Sakura who had been standing there shyly as his sisters fawned over her and Tomoyo. Syaoran smiled to himself knowing that his sisters likely had something to do with contacting Sakura after he had departed from Hong Kong just months earlier. They had only spoken to Sakura a few times whenever Sakura had called and one of them had answered the phone (which he would've had to fight for to spare Sakura some humility seeing that his sisters certainly enjoyed teasing the young girl they had never even met).

"Yes, she's very kawaii, Xiao Lang!" Fanren giggled.

"We're looking forward to having her as a sister!" Feimei said playfully causing the young couple to blush.

"What!" Touya piped up, steaming. The four sisters laughed and easily over powered him before Touya could get any further. Syaoran was somewhat thankful that his sisters were strong when together, at least he knew he'd be safe from Touya this day as they occupied him, along with the help of Yukito of course.

Sakura took his hand and lead him into the backyard and he was greeted with yet another surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LI-KUN!" came the voices of some of his classmates as he looked around to see Takashi, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko there. He was relieved to see that Hiiagizawa hadn't turned up with his strange friends.

"Eriol-kun apologizes that he wasn't able to make it," Sakura said to him. "He said that he'd make up for it one day."

"It's okay. He doesn't have to do that," Syaoran said a bit too quickly. It was no secret that Syaoran wasn't very fond of Eriol Hiiagizawa.

"Aw, Eriol-kun is just trying to be nice!" Sakura said, grinning.

_'Yeah right,'_ Syaoran thought, _'If I didn't know any better, he'd just be up to his stupid tricks as usual and with Daijouji as his side-kick. No thanks.'_

It wasn't long before the group was spread out around the small backyard of the Kinomoto's as Fujitaka and Yelan worked together on a barbeque dinner and his sisters were entertained by their friends. Syaroan glanced around to see Naoko telling Tomoeda ghost stories to Feimei and Fanren who would squeal and tug on Touya's arms. Fuutie and Shiefa would laugh at one of Takashi's stories while Chiharu would attempt to stop him and tell them not to listen to his lies, usually resulting in choking him. Rika and Yukito were engaged in a sophisticated discussion that Sakura quickly backed out of and went to talk quietly with Syaoran, whispering and laughing together while Tomoyo walked around starry-eyed and she filmed everyone.

"Your daughter is very lovely," Yelan told Fujitaka, as she brought out a garden salad. "She's a good match for Syaoran."

"And he is very good for her as well," Fujitaka agreed, flipping a few burgers. They had decided to try something a bit more fun aside from the usual for supper that day, allowing Fujitaka to dig out his old barbeque grill and put it to some good use. "He's a very smart and handsome young man."

"I've never seen my son happier than his is when he's with her," Yelan observed.

"Sakura-san has a way with bringing out the happiness in a lot of people," Fujitaka laughed heartedly, having caught a glance at his own son who was silently fuming at Sakura and Syaoran's closeness nearby. "I'm glad that your family allowed him to come back, it makes Sakura-san very happy as well."

"Yes," Yelan smiled. It was obvious that the two parents had a lot in common when it came to their children. It was no surprise that they had hit it off quite well after their first meeting.

Fujitaka called to everyone and served them food. They chatted animatedly among each other before everyone presented presents to Syaoran. He received more special made clothes from Tomoyo (to match some outfits of Sakura's no doubt), a couple of books from Fujitaka after Syaoran had displayed an interest in his career, and other accessories from Yukito and Touya (mostly Yukito), his classmates and sisters. Sakura presented to him some home made chocolates with a wink that she had something else for him after and he received secret magic books and items from his family that would assist him in his training and self studies.

Their classmates began to leave as it got later in the evening, with promises to the Li sisters that they'd have plenty of stories to tell whenever they saw them again. The Li sisters, Touya and Yukito assisted with cleaning up the backyard and helping with the dishes which left Sakura and Syaoran alone with Fujitaka, Yelan and Tomoyo.

Syaoran opened an envelope that was handed to him by Yelan and wasn't surprised when he saw plane tickets inside. He gave a questioning look when he held up the two.

"You'll be coming to visit home for a week in August," Yelan explained. "The other ticket is for Sakura-chan to come along and meet the rest of our family."

Sakura beamed up at them both. "Really?! Can I, otou-san?"

"Of course. After all, I agreed to Li-san inviting you along," Fujitaka laughed.

Tomoyo giggled as she filmed the two when Sakura tackled Syaoran with a hug. "Wow. You're so lucky, Sakura-chan! Hong Kong is very wonderful, I'll miss you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to her best friend and embraced her, "I wish you could come along as well!"

"Maybe next time. This time it's a special visit for just you and Li-kun. But I'll be sure to make you plenty of cute outfits to wear!" Tomoyo winked, causing the two to blush.

"Will you two see us off at the airport tomorrow evening?" Yelan asked her son, who nodded.

"Yes, where are you staying tonight?" Syaoran asked.

"We're staying at a nearby hotel for the night," Yelan answered.

"Is that why you called on your mobile phone today?" Syaoran asked and Yelan nodded.

"I see," Syaoran said before turning back to others remaining. "Thanks a lot for this surprise, I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you did, Li-kun," Yukito said happily as he tied up a garbage bag. Touya merely grunted in response as he took the bag and headed out. Sakura and Syaoran smiled inwardly knowing it was his way of saying 'you're welcome'.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered as she held his hand between her own. "Can we take a little walk to the park? I'd like to give you your present."

He nodded as she explained to her father and Tomoyo where they were going and that they'd be back soon. After some quick goodbyes, the two headed off into the early evening as the sun continued to set.


	3. Presents

**Birthday Surprise  
Part 3 - Presents**

Sakura and Syaoran's hands swayed slightly between them as they held each other's. They neared the park and continued to walk in silence until they entered the other side where they were secluded. No one was around this time of night as it darkened and Sakura didn't feel afraid at all of the dark, silence area as they seated themselves down on the bench where they had sat earlier that day.

They sat there for a few moments as the moon reflected off of the lake. Syaoran placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him as she snuggled against his side. She pulled her purse to her and shuffled blindly through her cards until she came across the one she was looking for. Syaoran watch her puzzled for a moment as she extended her star wand and tapped the card. She smiled as glowing orbs lit up around them, giving them a beautiful soft feeling as The Glow spread around the area.

"Syaoran," she said looking up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he bent his head to kiss her hair softly. His eyelids closed in bliss as he took a whiff of her fragrance. They never grew tired of saying they loved each other. They said it at least once a day, sometimes more. It wasn't something they had to say to one another to know, but it felt good saying it nonetheless.

A few minutes passed by before she shuffled around in her purse once more, bringing out a small package. "I want to give you your gift," she said shyly.

Syaoran smiled and took it from her. It was too dark outside, but thanks to Glow he was able to determine that the wrapping was a shade of green. He unwrapped it easily and opened the long, dark box. He placed his fingers over what felt like a chain and brought it up to the orbs that were floating in front of them.

He smiled at Sakura as she stood up in front of him shakily took the chain by both ends, bringing each end around his neck. She fumbled with the clasps a few tries before clipping the ends together and letting it fall. One of her soft fingers trailed over the links and opened his shirt collar a bit more.

"Ah, so that's why you had unbuttoned my shirt a bit?" he mused as she blushed faintly. She was glad that it was dark and he wasn't able to see it. He traced his own index finger over the chain before taking her hand and threading his fingers through hers. "Thank you, I like it. Though I have a feeling you probably liked it more..." he laughed quietly.

Sakura giggled nervously. "I imagined it'd look great on you...Tomoyo-chan made your outfit to sort of match my idea."

"Thank you," he whispered and brought her onto his lap once more. He nuzzled his nose against the soft skin of her neck as she moved her fingers through his thick chocolate hair. She sighed happily and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"You know, Syaoran," she said, "I was thinking about it lately for some reason... I think my feelings for you might've started to change that day that you comforted me by the swings so long ago when Yukito-san rejected me."

Syaoran blushed slightly at the memory and wondered what had brought it up. "What makes you bring that up?"

"Sorry," she giggled and placed a hand over her mouth. "It's just that I often think about it whenever we come to the park."

"I see," he murmured into her hair. Sakura had a way of thinking about those kind of things.

"You showed me that you were there for me that day, Syaoran," she continued, "I saw you in a much different way afterward when I felt so much more better. I'm really glad that even now you're still the same. You'll always be the same. You're always there for me, even when you were away to Hong Kong. You make me feel so deeply loved and cared for. It makes me happy to know this."

"Of course," he said, "I'll always be there for you Sakura, no matter what," he kissed her temple softly, "I love you so much."

"Me too."

"I want to thank you again for today," Syaoran told her.

"I know you don't really like those kind of things or getting a lot of attention like that, but it was your birthday and I wanted it to be the best ever!"

"Anything that you do is the best ever. Still, it means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me to make you happy too."

"So, how do you feel about coming to Hong Kong? That was quite a surprise," he chuckled.

Sakura straightened up in his lap with a smile on her face. "I'm very, very excited! I can't wait to go to Hong Kong! Kero-chan told me about how amazing it was when he visited with Clow-san a long time ago!" she said in all one breath, panting slightly. She regained her breath once more. "I wish Tomoyo-chan could come too...but...ano...I'm really excited that I'll get to spend lots of time with you though, Syaoran!"

Syaoran held her close to him as she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"Well, Daijouji can come the next time."

"I can't wait!"

"I can only hope that I'll get to spend time with you though," he said with a thoughtful look. "I'll be lucky if I'll get one moment alone with you away from my sisters."

"And Kero-chan," she laughed.

"What?!" he almost shouted. "There's no way that stuffed animal is coming along...he'll drive me insane!"

"Oh come on, Syaoran," she poked his cheek lightly. "Kero-chan is my guardian of course he'll be coming along! Yue-san will practically force him to anyway since Yukito-san won't be able to come."

"Great. Oh well, we'll just have to bribe the stuffed animal with treats," Syaoran pouted and looked away, he would've crossed his arms too if he hadn't been holding her.

"That's a good idea," Sakura giggled and ran her fingers through his soft locks again. Syaoran smiled inwardly. He had discovered not long after he returned and they were able to start getting more physically closer after their long separation that his girlfriend did indeed have a thing for playing with his hair. Not that he complained though; he rather liked it when she did, not that he'd admit that out loud.

"Ano..."

"Hm? What is it, Sakura?"

"There's still something else that I want to give you as a birthday present..." she whispered and lowered her head shyly.

"I couldn't ask for anything more of you though," he said, "you've given me some really great gifts today."

"It's not really like that..." she said somewhat nervously and jumped from his lap. She took a few steps in front of him and gazed out at the lake. He lowered his eyes to her feet as the tip of her right toe circled into the grass. It was a sign of nervousness about her that he had picked up over the last few months.

"Then what is it?" he asked and stood up by her side. She jumped slightly and giggled nervously.

"Well..." she began. _'Oh, come on Sakura you can do this!'_ she thought to herself. "Come with me down by the lake."

"You're not going to throw me in are you?" he teased.

"No!" she cried out as she tugged on his hand. He gave in and allowed to pull him down by the lake's edge where Glow was the brightest and floated across the surface, reflecting on the water.

She took both of his hands into her's and held them between them. "This is something I've been thinking about a lot lately...ano...I'm a bit nervous, I guess since I'm not really sure what to do, but I figured...it'd be a really nice surprise for you on your birthday."

Syaoran raised a brow as she gently placed each of her hands on his shoulders and leaned up on her tip toes. She stretched up as far as she could but he was still a good head taller than her. 'Jeesh, maybe we should've stayed on the bench,' she thought in frustration. An idea formed in her mind and she placed a hand at the back of his neck and pulled him down slowly to her. Syaoran was a bit startled and allowed himself to be pulled down to her level.

Her eyes were shut tightly and her brow wrinkled as he stared wide-eyed down at her face. 'What the-!' his mind shot out. Then it seemed to click as she placed her soft lips on his. Syaoran blinked when her lips pressed harder against his and her hands trembled against him.

Syaoran relaxed and wrapped a strong arm around her waist and brought his other hand up, threading his fingers through the hair on the back of her head. She jumped a bit at his sudden movements then brought both of her hands to rest against his chest. His lips moved softly against hers and she relaxed under him. The pressure she applied on him lessened and she brought her arms up his collarbone and shoulders to hook around his neck.

They parted for air and stared into each other's eyes before locking lips again. Syaoran deepened the kiss a bit, but not enough to startle her. His mind cleared of the cloudiness brought on by the surprise moment as he realized that they were sharing their first kiss together. She smiled against him before they parted and Syaoran pecked her once more before sliding his hands to her slender hips and holding her out a bit to get a good look at her reaction.

"Wow..." she breathed. "I guess I'm a bit surprised at myself for that..."

"Me too, but in a good way." he agreed.

"You mean you liked it...?"

He nodded. "Of course. I was a bit surprised at first, but I'm glad...I look forward to more..." he whispered shyly.

"Well I could definitely get used to it," she giggled and held his hand.

"It was the best birthday surprise ever," he said and took her hand as she brought out her star wand and sealed The Glow card back up again.

"I'm glad you liked it then..." she sighed in relief, she was certainly nervous about that but it had certainly gone quite well.

"I love you," he said again, bending to her lips once more in a shy, yet very gentle kiss.

"I love you!" she whispered against him as they parted.

"Come on, I'll walk you home sweetheart," he said and took her hand.

She nodded and leaned her head against his arm, smiling with warmth at his endearing nickname for her. It sounded so right coming from him.

The two walked in silence along the path, each lost in their own thoughts. They were unaware of the blinking red light of the camera that had night vision installed on it that followed them all the way with a secretive "Kawaii!" behind it.

* * *

_owari_

* * *

well I hope that you guys enjoyed that! I'm thinking about _maybe_ continuing it later on as a separate story and have them go to Hong Kong. Remember I like to follow the manga canon, so in this it was Sakura's first time meeting Syaoran's family in person so it'd also be her first time going to Hong Kong as well. I think it'd be fun for her to spend a week with Syaoran, no? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! x3


End file.
